demon_huntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Hunters: Forever
WARNING: HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD Demon Hunters: Forever is the last installment of the first trilogy of the Demon Hunters saga. Plot Caan finds himself at the gates of Ashenburg, just like at the start of the first book. He starts having waking dreams of the series' events. When Sir Glenn comes to visit him again, he confirms his suspicions and does not accept the sword. As a result, he is visited by a mysterious moon singer who happened to sense a presence in him. Caan fights against Manrock and wins. He spots Annie in the crowd and approaches her, but she does not recognize him. That night, the moon singer approaches Caan and explains why he is having the waking dreams. They are really memories from the past cosmic cycle. In every cosmic cycle, the world is born and dies, only to be born again- everything is the same, except for the souls. In that cycle, the heart of the moon soul splintered off with an asteroid and fell to earth, and Caan was born on top of it. The heart of the moon holds the memories of all cycles, but they have all ended the same way- except for now. No matter what, Caan has already changed the cycle by remembering, but he can use the information from the previous cycles to his benefit. Caan decides to bring an end to all cycles. The moon singer warns that the way a cycle ends has an impact on how it begins, and if Caan changes the outcome too much he might never be born again. In all cycles, he has brought back the souls to the moon. Moreover, he is mortal in this cycle. Caan joins Sir Glenn's party. Annie senses something off about him, but can't put her finger on it. When they face off against the Winged Night, Caan informs them of the previous cycles and his plans to break it. To break the cycle of suffering, they have to cause as much chaos as possible. With the knowledge of the soul rock, the demons no longer fear Kan and overpower Sir Glenn, killing him. They travel to the capital and slaughter thousands of people, which Caan justifies to himself as necessary. Annie is hellbent on killing him. In a fight on the streets of the capital, he explains the past lives to her, but Annie says that no version of her would ever agree to such a slaughter. Caan defeats her, but protects her from possession. The Winged Night becomes the new king and starts reshaping the kingdom by demonic rules, just like in the last cycle. Caan starts to realize that it is not individual choice which shapes the future, but the larger forces of destiny. In trying to break the cycle, he has perpetuated it. Grief stricken, he attempts to end his life, but does not have the courage. Caan decides to remedy the situation as much as he can, and stops caring about destiny. He becomes a feared demon hunter alongside Annie and Aris, who know the truth. After a few years of protecting the innocent and weak, Caan realizes that the only difference between this cycle and the previous one is that he does not have a soul and cannot mend the moon. The entire human population is enslaved. Caan knows that the only way to stop the cycle is to die before he has a soul. He travels to the capital to die. On the way he saves a man from a mob of bandits. The man turns out to be the demon Denden. Caan explains everything about the past cycle, and Denden decides to heal the moon. Caan tries to stop him, but Denden jumps from a cliff and dies. Soon after, the demons are sucked into the moon, leaving the humans alone. Caan does not know if the cycle is broken or if it will repeat itself. Meanwhile, Aris, who has become the new king, finds the soul rock in the castle and acquires a soul.